


Cookies

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi makes cookies!





	Cookies

It was still relatively early in the evening when Gigi returned home with armfuls of plastic grocery bags. Andrea had been seated on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, but he tilted his head in Gigi's direction, brows furrowed. 

“I thought you were just getting one thing.” He grumbled, but got to his feet in order to help his partner with the several bags. 

“I was. Then multiple other things caught my eye.” Gigi retorted with a little huff, handing off some of the bags to Andrea, before continuing into the kitchen. 

Andrea was close behind Gigi, however he was peering into the bags as he walked. “Were these really necessary?” He quirked a brow as he pulled out a package of ready-to-bake Pillsbury Halloween cookies. They had little cartoon ghosts around them with a purple background, and he'd be lying if he said they didn't look appetizing. Even if it was still early October, arguably far too early to do anything Halloween related, at least according to Gigi. “Trying to get into the Halloween spirit, after all?”

Gigi shot a playful glare in his direction as he set the bags on the kitchen counter. “Yes, it was absolutely necessary. Why don't you go preheat the oven, and we'll put away the groceries in the meantime?” As he spoke, he sifted through the bags for a second package of the Halloween cookies with little jack-o-lanterns on them. 

Andrea raised a brow at him, taking the second package as he did so. “I thought it was too early to start? At least that was what you said when I was putting up the decorations.” He remarked, but he did as he was told. He went over to the oven and set it to the temperature written on the back of the packaging. Once done, he went back to the island in the middle of the kitchen and helped Gigi out everything away. 

“It is.” Gigi retorted with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned his back to Andrea to put away some boxes in one of the higher cupboards, seeing as Andrea couldn't reach those cupboards. “I just figured I ought to start getting into the spirit as well, seeing as it makes you so happy.” 

Andrea stopped what he was doing upon hearing that, focusing his gaze on Gigi — or rather at the back of his head, seeing as Gigi had yet to turn around. He was aimlessly moving boxes around in the cupboard, clearly just as an excuse to not look at Andrea as he was probably embarrassed. Andrea walked over to the elder Italian, and, with no hesitance, turned him around. He gave him a light push so that the other man had his back against the counter, and he smiled gently at him. 

“You really are just a sap. Are you aware of that?” 

Gigi's cheeks flushed a bit. Luckily it wasn't as prominent as it could possibly be due to his facial hair, but it was still noticeable, and he could certainly feel the heat in his cheeks and ears. “Absolutely not, I was just… I don't know.” He trailed off, then gave him a huff. “Don't tease.” 

Andrea's smile widened into a grin at his lover's words. “I'm not teasing.” He playfully raised his hands as if to prove his point. However, he realized that words were not necessary in this moment. Instead, he just leaned in to steal a kiss from Gigi, as if to thank him for being so considerate. 

“You're still a big sap.”


End file.
